La Mejor Decisión
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Continuación de Uniendo Nuestras Vidas. Emmett y Rosalie finalmente están casados, y con una familia numerosa y llena de amor. ¿Serán capaces de enfrentar los obstáculos que se imponen a su felicidad ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, como andan? Acá vengo con la continuación de Uniendo Nuestras Vidas, espero les guste c:**

* * *

 **La Mejor Decisión.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Pov Emmett**

Miré quien sabe por cuanta vez, el reloj ubicado en la pared, al fondo de la estancia. Las manijas del reloj parecían no moverse, suspiré de frustración.

–¿Señor McCarty?–me habló la jueza. Volví a mi trabajo y me dispuse a continuar.

–Señoría, mi cliente tiene más de un documento a su favor. Los bienes de su ex esposo simplemente no han sido entregados y él niega rotundamente saber donde están. Solicito una revisión a sus documentos, por parte de la policía para asegurarnos…– sigo con mi discurso. El cual llevo días pensando, porque no pienso perder este caso por mera estupidez. De hecho es un caso bastante sencillo.  
Me despido de Jules, mi cliente. Una mujer de treinta y algo de años, recién divorciada y a la cual le han quitaron todos los bienes que le correspondían.  
Subo a mi auto, miro mi reloj… las doce treinta. Si no me apuro voy a llegar tarde.  
Acelero y me incorporo al tránsito.  
Estaciono el auto fuera del establecimiento, ya que no creía que hubiera lugar ahora. Me saco el saco y agarro la camiseta del equipo de hockey de mi hija, una remera roja con su número 22 y el apellido McCarty.  
Corro al patio deportivo de la escuela y veo que hay una gran multitud en las gradas y el partido ya había comenzado. Me meto entre la gente, buscando a mi equipo. Una cabellera corta y rubia aparece en mi campo de visión, es la más alta de todas, sonrío al ver a mi hijo Caleb en los hombros de Thomas. Está bebiendo un vaso de agua, con sorbete. Los gemelos están gritando y Zoey también lo hace. Ella luce un vestido blanco y la cara pintada con los colores de la camiseta, al igual que Rose y los tres varones.

–Qué bueno que llegaste– me saluda mi esposa y la beso en los labios.

–Pensé que no iba a llegar…–miro al campo y buco a mi hija con la mirada. Mia tiene una colita alta, su cuerpo es bastante delgado y es alta, casi llega a los hombros de Rose. Tiene solo once años y es toda una atleta, ella nos pidió de practicar algún deporte y fue probando. Al parecer, el hockey en césped le vino muy bien, lo disfruta muchísimo y estoy orgulloso de eso.

–Están ganando–me sonríe Noah. Si me preguntan por los gemelos, ya son unos hombrecitos de trece años. Su cuerpo ha cambiado mucho y no me entran dudas de que en cualquier momento alguno traerá una novia a la casa.

–¿Cuánto van?–Zoey me mira rodando los ojos y señalando al marcador como cosa obvia. 6 a 5, nada mal. Caleb se ríe y Rose lo toma en brazos– ¿Cómo está mi campeón?–lo saludo. Caleb tiene el cabello rubio y ondulado, sus ojos son azules como los míos y es el niño más adorable de tres años en la vida.

–Papi–dice sonriendo y extendiendo sus bracitos en mi dirección, lo alzo y lo acomodo en mis hombros.

El partido termina cuando el marcador está en 8 a 6. El equipo de Mia sale campeón. Aplaudimos y gritamos felicitaciones.  
Minutos después ella se une a nosotras y la abrazo.

–Jugaste muy bien, princesa–le digo. Rose le ofrece la botella de agua y una toalla de mano.

–Gracias, papá–me responde y toma la botella. Zoey la abraza, un abrazo íntimo y fuerte, bastante estrangulador, típico de hermanas– Zoey… estás matándome–dice ella, quejándose.

–Lo siento– Zoey se ríe y se aparta.

Nos encaminamos los seis al aparcamiento, Zoey había llevado a todos en un solo auto así que ahora íbamos a dividirnos, a menos que quieran hacerme viajar solo, claro.

–¿Quién viaja conmigo?–pregunto. Zoey corre a mi lado con una sonrisa, Noah la sigue y Rose me sonríe desde el auto, en el que está acomodando a Caleb en su sillita. La saludo con la mano en alto y ella me sonríe.

Pov Rosalie

–No me dejaron ser portera– se quejó Mia, cruzándose de brazos. La miré por el espejo retrovisor mientras manejaba. Thomas estaba en el copiloto, bastante concentrado con su celular.

–Bueno, cariño, tal vez la próxima vez. No te desanimes, eres una gran jugadora–le sonrío.

–Mia portera–dice Caleb, haciéndome reír.

–Así es, Cal–dice ella.

Llegamos a casa y decido pedir unas pizzas para los seis, ya que no pienso cocinar. Mia sube corriendo las escaleras para darse una ducha, y tengo a Zoey dando vueltas por la cocina y a Caleb tratando de imitarla.

–Se van a caer– dice Noah, riendo y buscando algo en la alacena.

–Cariño, la pizza va a llegar en unos minutos…–mi hijo me mira y no sé si me odia o qué por la forma en que lo hace.  
Emmett aparece y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me besa el cuello. Sonrío y cierro los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

–¿Cuándo voy a tener un celular?–pregunta Zoey, dejando de dar vueltas y apareciendo frente a nosotros.

–Zoey… Ya lo hablamos–le dice Emmett.

–Si, pero piensan regalarle uno a Mia ¿no?

–Pero Mia cumplirá doce y ya está en la edad…más o menos– recuerdo cuando mis hijos pidieron un celular, y se los negué hasta que un mes después, Emmett me convenció y les regalamos uno a cada uno.  
Tranquilamente podrían habérselo pedido a Royce, de no ser porque él se mudó y no dejó ningún rastro, incluso cambió de celular también y dejó de visitar a los gemelos cuando se enteró de mi boda con Emmett.  
Por lo que sabía, él y Tanya eran muy felices ahora y se encontraban en las Bahamas. Nunca más volvió a molestarme por la custodia.

–No es justo– dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y formando ese adorable puchero en su rostro, típico de Alice.

–Mami–Caleb extendía sus bracitos en mi dirección y lo alcé con gusto.

–Por cierto… Zoey, ¿cómo estuvo el examen de Matemáticas?–pregunté antes de que se vaya. Ella se giró hacia nosotros.

–Bastante… calculador– la risa de Thomas se hizo escuchar por toda la casa.

–Escuché mejores versiones, hermana– él apareció a su lado y la alzó sobre sus hombros. Zoey gritó de sorpresa y comenzó a dar patadas al aire.

–Thomas, ya bájala…

–Se van a caer– dijo Noah.

–Chicos...

–Thomas, ¡baja a Zoey en este instante!– mi hijo terminó de subir las escaleras y dejó a Zoey sobre sus pies, ella lo siguió para golpearlo. Miré a Emmett, sabiendo que iban a pelear por lo que restaba del día.

Al menos el almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad. Por la tarde, Mia, Zoey, Caleb y yo, hicimos una fiesta de té en el patio trasero.  
El día se pasó bastante rápido, por suerte que era viernes y que mañana tendría unas horas más para dormir.  
Alice y Jasper prometieron visitarnos mañana, hacía mucho no los veíamos. Emmett siempre bromeaba con Jasper sobre el casamiento con Alice. Mi hermano y su novia, no tenían planes de boda al parecer, y Emmett disfrutaba con ello.

–Buenas noches, oso–saludé a Emm, antes de apagar la luz del velador. Él me sonrió y me dio un beso tierno en los labios, apagué la luz acercándome a su cuerpo casi desnudo de no ser por los calzoncillos.

–Buenas noches, ángel–saludó él, atrayéndome a su cuerpo y presionando mi trasero con una de sus manos.

* * *

 **Si, maybe es algo corto, pero solo es una introducción. Les gustó? Dejen sus review que me encanta leer, nos leemos!  
** **Ah, y por Angel Custodio, hoy actualizo jejeje, saludosssss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Pov Rosalie**

–Mamá, el cumpleaños de Hannah es este sábado, ¿recuerdas?– Mia me recordaba por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día. Hannah era buena niña, su familia también tenía un buen perfil. Pero ahora que iba a cumplir doce, había organizado una fiesta en el patio de su casa, por la noche.  
Había hablado con Emmett, tratando de convencerlo de que sería una fiesta normal como cualquier otra, pero él no parecía muy convencido.

–Lo sé, tesoro pero… –me detuve un segundo a ver unas remeras que me llamaron la atención, estábamos de compras mientras Zoey estaba en clases de Ballet.

–¿Pero?– Mia llevaba puestos unos shorts de jean, una remera musculosa color verde agua y chatitas, aún así su altura se dejaba notar, haciéndola ver más grande de lo que en realidad su edad decía.

–Tu padre no está muy convencido…–noto su rostro poniéndose de un tono colorado, dejando ver su enfado– Mia, ya sabes cómo es… aún así, hoy es jueves, tenemos tiempo de convencerlo–la atraigo hacia mí y le doy un beso en la cabeza.

–Papá nunca me deja hacer nada– ruedo los ojos. Emmett era muy celoso con sus hijas, sobre todo con Mia, que ya tenía varios pretendientes.

–Él solo quiere cuidarte, cielo. Vayamos a buscar a Zoey, ¿segura que no quieres nada?

–¿Podemos ir a Starbucks después de buscar a Zoey?– su sonrisa picarona me compra y le sonrío en respuesta.

Buscamos a Zoey, la cual como siempre estaba cansada después de su clase de danza. Zoey era la número uno en vagos, si se podría decir. Siempre estaba con flojera para todo, pero yo sabía que era sólo una etapa, al igual que a Mia se le pasaría pronto.  
Como todos los días, me ignoraron al momento en que se sentaron en la mesa con sus bebidas. Yo me pedí un cortado y miré los próximos acontecimientos en mi celular, el cual me informaba sobre reuniones, citas médicas y demás cosas.

–Mamá…– Zoey me llama y la miro.

–¿Qué?– ambas se ríen y frunzo el ceño.

– Estabas ida– dice Mia.

–¿Ven porqué no quiero que tengan celular?... ¿qué sucede?

–Estamos a 3 de diciembre…–Mia mira a Zoey y ambas se sonríen de forma cómplice.

–¿Y…?

–¡Hay que armar el árbol de navidad!– gritan ambas y me asusta su entusiasmo, pero a la vez me alegra verlas así de entusiasmadas. Thomas y Noah ya perdieron el interés a la hora de armar el arbolito. Me río y guardo mis cosas en mi cartera.

–Como pasa el tiempo eh… bien, si quieren mañana podemos salir de compras navideñas…

–¡Siiii!– gritan ambas sin dejarme terminar. Les hago una seña y salimos del Starbucks tomadas de la mano.

– ¿Cuántos regalos podemos tener cada uno?– pregunta Mia.

–¿Papá se disfrazará de Santa de nuevo? Porque si es así, hay que sacar las fotos antes de que el gordo aparezca porque sino Caleb saldrá llorando…

–¡Zoey!– me reí– hace dos años también esperabas a Santa– ella rodó los ojos.

–Ya estoy grande. De todas formas sigo teniendo lista de regalos– sonrió alzando sus brazos emocionada.

– Mi único deseo, en cambio, es que papá me deje ir a la fiesta de Hannah. Mamá por favor, si no voy voy a ser la única que no tenga de qué hablar porque todos hablaran de la fiesta– Mia hizo puchero. Rodé los ojos.

– Mia tranquila, ya te dije que vamos a hablarlo después. Zoey, ya que eres grande, ¿qué tal si haces una cuenta de todo lo que cuesta tu lista?– le sonreí.

Al llegar a casa, me puse a cocinar. Estaba cansada y mi día no terminaba más. Emmett apareció a mis espaldas, rodeándome con sus brazos.

– No pienso lavar los platos.– susurré.

–Me parece bien. Mañana podríamos pedir pizza. Y el viernes dejar a los chicos con Alice y Jasper así tenemos una noche solos.

– J aja. Ojalá pudiera. Creo que el viernes trabajo hasta tarde.

– Alguien necesita vacaciones, ¿eh?– me dio vuelta con sus brazos y me besó. Correspondí al beso sonriendo.

–Sí. Bien merecidas vacaciones… ¡La comida!– grité al percatarme que había dejado los fideos hirviendo.

–Lo tengo cubierto mamá. – Mia sonreía aun con la mano en el interruptor de la cocina. Le sonreí en agradecimiento, ¿hace cuanto se encontraba ahí?

Luego de cenar y que Emmett lavara los platos, ya me encontraba acostada y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba agotada. Siento el peso extra en la cama y sonrío. Normalmente Emmett se acuesta y luego me abraza. Ese peso no era de Emmett. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con Mia sonriendo.

–Ay corazón, ¿vas a insistir por la fiesta otra vez, no es asi?

–Lo siento– me da un beso en la mejilla– tu duerme, no voy a molestarte. Sólo a papá.

– Sí que eres insistente eh– sonrío– después ve a tu cama, ¿de acuerdo?– no escuché su respuesta, ya que entré en un coma de sueño profundo hasta el otro día.

El despertador sonó a las seis treinta, lo apagué a duras penas y como siempre, noté que Mia se quedó a dormir con nosotros anoche. Rodé los ojos, esa chiquilla siempre iba a ser una de las más mimadas. Me levanté y la arropé dejando un beso en su frente. Mia dormía toda despatarrada en la cama, era increíble que no me haya despertado.  
–Buenos días oso– dije al entrar al baño para arreglarme. Emmett ya estaba acomodando su corbata. Su despertador sonaba quince minutos antes que el mio. De esa forma llegábamos bien con el tiempo a compartir el baño.

–Buenos días ángel– sonrió y me beso en la mejilla– ¿panqueques?

–Así es– sonreí y antes de irse, palmeó mi trasero con una de sus manos pesadas. Me reí.

Terminé de alistarme y fui a levantar a Caleb, los gemelos ya debían de estar abajo, así que fui a la habitación de Zoey y luego a despertar a Mia.  
En cuanto me serví el café los cuatro niños bajaron las escaleras con sus mochilas y tomaron sus lugares para desayunar.  
Emmett llevaba a los gemelos y a Caleb, mientras yo me encargaba de llevar a las chicas. Mia me dedicó una mirada de súplica, rodé los ojos.

–¿Amor, te importa llevar hoy a las chicas? Yo alcanzo a los chicos– sonreí.

–De acuerdo, nena. Terminen esos panqueques, que en diez nos vamos– ordenó Emmett.

–¿Diez?– Zoey juntó los ojos haciendo una expresión graciosa y se apresuró a masticar lo que tenía en la boca.

–No es una carrera, Zo…

–Si, lo es. No encontré mis zapatos– levantó sus pies y me reí de verla en medias.

–No hables con la boca llena, ahora los busco. – fui a buscar sus zapatos y la ayude a terminar de alistarse. Le desee suerte a ambas y las despedí al igual que a Emmett.

El timbre sonó minutos después de que se hayan ido, terminé de limpiar a Caleb y fui a abrir.

–¡Tanto tiempo!– Tanya sonreía de par en par y yo la miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

–Hola, Tanya. Buenos días… Estábamos por irnos.

–Oh sí, querida. Ya veo… Quería confirmar si la dirección era la correcta– sonrió– bueno, supongo que volveré en otro momento… lamento molestar. Mándale mis saludos a Emmett– se dio la vuelta y se fue. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! Volví :D No tengo idea todavía sobre qué cada tanto voy a actualizar esta historia. Pero decidí darle una oportunidad. Gracias por seguir la historia :) Nos leemos!**


End file.
